Competition
by AmericaBlessGod
Summary: She didn't even know how it started, but now she wasn't sure she wanted it to stop.  Inuyasha/Ouran Kagome/Kyoya


**Competition**

**Summary:** She didn't even know how it started, but now she wasn't sure she wanted it to stop. Inuyasha/Ouran Kagome/Kyoya

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of either _Inuyasha_ or _Ouran High School Host Club_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Watch me."<em>

Such a simple statement. Innocent at first glance. But what Kagome didn't know was that those two simple words would shape the rest of her known high school career, and even beyond that.

It all started after her adventures in the past were done. She could no longer travel through the well and to be honest she didn't quite know what to do with herself. Kagome had worked so hard trying to put the Jewel back together and helping her friends that once it was over, she was a bit lost. Sure, she still had her classes to focus on and she was actually thankful that she finally had the time to put all her attention on her studies. But once she graduated middle school, she didn't know what to do.

High school was the obvious choice, and she did plan on continuing her education. But was that it? Was she going to go through life as though the past never happened? Was she going to act as though she hadn't spent most of her fifteenth year traipsing around feudal Japan?

Was there something she could do to "spice up" her life? She tried martial arts, and found that... she really wasn't very good. She was too clumsy and uncoordinated. She did archery for a while and loved it. But it brought back too many memories. Maybe one day when she was ready to remember she would take it up again.

Other sports were out of the question – except for the occasional group game in P.E. – she was too clumsy. She did track for a bit, but got bored with it after a while. So what did that leave her? Art? She couldn't draw or paint to save her life. Dance? Yeah right. If she couldn't do martial arts, what made her think she could dance? Again and again she tried to find some kind of activity to occupy her mind. And again and again, each one was rejected. It wasn't until her first year of high school that she finally found something to at least occupy her mind for a time. It may not be permanent, but it was better than nothing.

What high school was she attending? Why Ouran Elite Private Academy of course. Where else would she go? A school for the young, rich, and beautiful, she was a perfect candidate. Not.

She didn't even know how it happened. Sure, she didn't fail middle school – despite all her trips to the past and her failed math tests – but she was also not the top of her class. Her mother was not rich or famous, and the shrine didn't make enough to pay for tuition. So how did Kagome – stubborn, clumsy Kagome – become a student at such a prestigious academy? Well, that's where the story begins.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I'm going to Ouran Academy?" a baffled young teen asked. As much as Kagome could hear the words coming out of her mother's mouth; she did not understand.<p>

Mrs. Higurashi sighed at her daughter's expected response. She could hardly believe it herself. But the acceptance letter grasped tightly in her hand proved what she said to be true. Her daughter was going to Ouran Academy.

"I already told you, dear. The letter says that you were accepted and you begin in a couple of weeks. It says that you will start as a first year in high school along with everyone else your age. If you wish to, you can continue on through high school and into college."

Kagome blinked at her seated mother. She understood what the letter said. But how did that happen? She didn't even remember _applying_ to Ouran. So how did she get accepted?

"But Momma, how did I get accepted when I didn't even apply?" She had applied to many other high schools, but not Ouran. Her family wouldn't be able to afford it and her grades would never be good enough to get a scholarship. So why in the world was she going to be starting at Ouran in just a matter of weeks?

Understanding her daughter's confusion, Mrs. Higurashi sighed before setting down the letter and motioning for her daughter to sit back down. The tea remained on the table, forgotten and cooling.

"I believe your acceptance is the work of your grandfather," she stated in a weary voice. She never believed he would do anything like this, especially without consulting her first. Actually... she did believe he would do that. That was the way he was.

Kagome stared bewilderedly at her mother. _Gramps?_ Surely not. He didn't have the money. If he did she would have known. Besides, he would have talked to them first before signing her up for high school. Then who...? Realization flashed on her face before she stared hard at her mother, the name floating on the tip of her tongue.

"You don't mean...Grandpa Yamazaki?" But why would he do that? She couldn't even remember the last time they spoke. Was it when she was eight or nine? She was never a big fan of her other grandfather. Kagome knew he was upset with her mother's choice of husband, but that did _not_ give him the right to ostracize his only daughter. As far as Kagome was concerned, she didn't ever want to see him again. She had thought he felt the same and would stay out of their lives forever. Apparently she was wrong. But why now? Why her?

As Kagome looked at her mother closely she could see her age reflected greatly in the lines of her face and the slouch of her shoulders. Moving behind her, Kagome hugged her tightly and didn't say anything. Whatever the reason behind her grandfather's "generosity" Kagome would be sure to politely decline.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again?" questioned an aggravated Kagome. She had thought they would refuse the paid school tuition and not let her grandfather worm his way back into their lives. Apparently, she was wrong. She didn't even understand it. At first her mother was all for politely declining the offer of money for the school, but one phone call from her grandfather had her accepting. Kagome still didn't know exactly what was said during their little talk, but she didn't really care. No matter what she said, she was going to be attending Ouran Elite Private Academy. And she was not looking forward to it.<p>

Though the grounds were nice, and the teachers seemed fine. The students were stuck-up and ignorant and the uniforms were not her favorite either. The only good aspect she could think of was that the dresses covered her thighs. Her last outfit, while convenient, was not very practical in everyday life. Now that she looked back on it, why did she always wear it in the past? Hmm, something to ponder on later. Right now, she was touring her future school with her mother and little brother. It looked as though it was also their grandfather's wish that Souta attend high school at Ouran when he was old enough. She wasn't sure why he couldn't start middle school at Ouran, but it seemed that her mother at least got her way with that. So why couldn't Kagome go to high school somewhere else?

With a sigh, Kagome decided that she wouldn't be getting any answers so she should just take the time to get to know her new home for the next three years. After all, she would be spending the majority of her time here. She was only too glad that she was able to commute to and from the shrine so she wouldn't have to leave her family. It was a bit of a trip, but it was worth not having to move away. Kagome spent enough time away from them when she was traveling; she didn't want to do it again if she didn't have to.

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter as she sulked about her situation. It wasn't as though she had much of a say in the matter. Her father made it perfectly clear that no granddaughter of his was going to go to a second-rate high school. High school was an important step in life, and if Kagome attended the "wrong" high school, it could spell disaster for her future. At least, according to her father it could. She did not have the heart to refuse him after he brought up Kagome's many absences from her last year and how it affected her grades. He was sure it was a lack of discipline and did not want it to happen again. She couldn't very well tell him the truth about her absences and she did want Kagome to succeed in her life. So she agreed to allow Kagome to attend Ouran for her first year of high school. If she didn't like it after that, she was not going to push her.

Her mother hoped that this would provide the distraction Kagome had been looking for. Time would only tell what this new and exciting experience would offer.

* * *

><p>With a huff, Kagome lifted the small stack of heavy books to bring to the front of the room. It was her second month attending Ouran, and she still wasn't sure how she felt about the whole situation. On the one hand, she had to deal with the annoying, ignorant, pompous, rich kids each and every day, although, some of them weren't so bad. While on the other hand, her classes were great and she had so many different clubs and activities to try out. She even saw an ad for a Dark Arts club. Kagome wasn't planning on joining, but it was interesting nonetheless. Currently, she was helping out in the library. She loved to see what kinds of books she could discover while helping the librarians keep everything neat and tidy. Unfortunately, it was rarely ever quiet enough in the libraries to get any actual studying done. She ended up finding abandoned or unused rooms to do her studying in. There was this old art room that hadn't been actively used in ages. She loved it.<p>

It was still full of many art supplies and artwork. And though she was not an artist in any stretch of the imagination, she did love looking at all the bright colors and combinations. It was also quiet and had a nice couch to sleep on. Best of all, no one ever bothered her while she was in there. Kagome was pretty sure that people had forgotten the room even existed. But that was fine with her. She liked her peace and quiet. Sometimes.

However, it was not to last.

It was during one of her club exploration days that she came upon a group of rather enthusiastic young women. They seemed to be rather vexed about something, which was odd because Kagome couldn't remember seeing _anyone_ in this school angry. She caught a few words as she passed by them. Words like: "host club," "unbelievable," "idiots," "popular," "start our own," "we'll show them."

Kagome didn't know exactly what they were talking, but she could get the gist of it. Apparently this host club was doing some unbelievable things and, even though they were idiots, they were quite popular with the ladies and took them away from other activities the young women should be doing. So now, they want to show the guys that they could do just as well as them, if not better. And that they would take away their "costumers" and bring them to their own club. A club they hadn't started yet. Kagome didn't really get it, but she felt that it was all rather ridiculous. She had never been to this "host club," and she really didn't plan to. It sounded like such a waste. However, it would be interesting to see what the young women came up with to outmaneuver the Host Club.

As she left the girls to their scheming, Kagome didn't expect to ever hear about them again. However, not even a week later Kagome was heading to her quiet spot when she noticed the door was wide open and people were coming in and out carrying various furniture and decorations. She didn't even know what to do but stare as those same girls she saw plotting the other day ordered people left and right to get the room "ready." Ready? Ready for what?

The realization hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. They were going to use her room as their new club room. Well, she was _not_ going to let that happen. No way, no how. She was going to go in there and set them straight.

* * *

><p>This... was definitely <em>not<em> what she had in mind. Kagome stood in front of the Host Club door, an invitation in one hand and her other clutching nervously to her outfit. How did those girls even talk her in to joining them? And why did they decide to put together a "Café Club"? A host club was already ridiculous, but now they had a club where the servers dressed up in outfits and helped serve the customers various unique and delicious foods. Expensive and expertly prepared foods, of course. Only the best was allowed at Ouran.

Currently, she was wearing a simple, conservative, but cute, waitress uniform. There was no way that Kagome was going to wear anything risqué. She warned the girls about this, and they agreed. Apparently they had plenty of "cute" outfits she could wear. They would leave the other outfits for a few of the other girls. She was at least glad she wouldn't have to wear anything worse than her middle school uniform. In fact, so far the club had been quite fun. Despite the fact that they completely redid her quiet room and made it into a colorful and energetic café, Kagome admitted that she liked the way they decorated it. It was fun and lively, and they were bound to get plenty of customers on their first day.

And now, opening day, Kagome was sent to personally invite the host club to join them in their "Grand Opening." She tried to get out of it, but she was supposedly the best choice. Something about not having any history with them or whatever. She agreed just to get away from their complaining.

Deciding to get it over with as soon as possible, Kagome pushed open the door to the Third Music room. She was assaulted by brightness and fresh scents. It smelled tropical. It was rather pleasant actually. But, she was not there to enjoy the scents. She was there to deliver a message.

Kagome didn't get two steps in before she was accosted on both sides by a pair of red-headed twins. She had seen them around, but did not know their names. And she did not know that they were part of the Host Club. However, they seemed likeable enough. As long as they kept their hands to themselves.

"Hello fair Maiden..." the one on her left said as he pulled out a brightly colored tropical flower, that she didn't know the name of, and held it out for her. Kagome cautiously took it from him and held on to it.

"...to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" finished the twin on her right.

Kagome blinked at the synchrony of their actions. How often did they have to practice that? Or was it a twin thing? She didn't know, but it wasn't important. Pulling out the invitation from her apron pocket, Kagome began to tell them about the Café Club. She didn't get far before the rest of the hosts meandered over to them.

Taking them all in, Kagome had to admit that they were all good-looking in their own way. Some were handsome, some were cute, and others... weren't even male? Kagome blinked her blue eyes at that, but didn't comment. She knew the host club was strange, but why did they have a girl dressing up as a guy? Whatever, it didn't affect her at all and she had a job to do.

Maneuvering out from between the twins, Kagome approached the one with the glasses. He seemed to be the one in charge after all. With a bow, Kagome held out the invitation and said, "We would like it if you, and your club, would join us on the first day of our club. We would greatly appreciate your attendance."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose before reading the intricately designed invitation. At first glance it appeared to be a simple and innocent piece of paper. But Kyoya knew how to read between the lines. And he knew whom this was from.

"Did Etsuko send you?"

Kagome was surprised and it showed. "Yes, she did. How did you know?"

Kyoya smirked before once more pushing his glasses up. "She came to me a few weeks ago complaining about the Host Club 'stealing' her girls. She said she was going to find a way to 'steal' them back and take ours. This must be her attempt. No matter how dismal it is, she has no luck in ever beating the Host Club at its own game. She loses."

Kagome may not have known Etsuko for long, but she did not deserve the ridicule that this jerk was giving her. Yanking the invitation from his surprised fingers, Kagome tore it up before throwing the pieces behind her. She didn't care where they landed. Once she was done, Kagome poked the pompous jerk in the chest, hard.

"Now look here, mister," she began in an intimidating growl. Despite her cute outfit and hairstyle, the effect was not lost on Kyoya and he actually felt a chill down his spine at her expression. "I may not know Etsuko very well, but you have no right to demean her club or its members. I may not have even joined it voluntarily, but that does not mean that I will let you insult the club without even seeing it!" Kagome took a step back and held her clenched fists on her hips. This jerk made her so angry, and she didn't even know why. There was just something about him that rubbed her the wrong way.

Kyoya was quick to regain his composure and stood taller. Looking down his nose at her, he stated, "I have no need to see it. If the idea was Etsuko's and you are working to help, I have absolutely no doubt that your little club will not make it past the month. In fact," he said as he lowered his head to stare directly into her captivating eyes, "_you_ won't even make it two weeks."

Kagome gritted her teeth at his statement. She knew that he said that because two weeks was the longest she had stayed in any club or activity since attending Ouran Academy. Kagome didn't know how he knew that, but she didn't care at the moment either. He had no right to judge her or her methods. And if he thought she wouldn't last two weeks, she would show him. She would also show him that their club could and would survive past that month. In fact, they wouldn't only survive, they would thrive.

Glaring into his smug grey eyes, Kagome all but snarled, "Watch me," before abruptly spinning and hustling out of the room as fast as she could. She didn't know that those two little words would be the start of something unimaginable. Something unexpected. How was she to know that those two little words and her fiery determination would capture and keep the attention of the Shadow King?

"_Watch me."_

Kyoya smirked. "I will."

* * *

><p><em>AN: This idea came to me a couple hours ago and I decided to try it out. So here it is. Let me know what you think about the ideagrammar/sentence structure/etc. At the moment this is just a one-shot. I do not have any plans to continue this. But we shall see._

_Thanks and God Bless,_

~AmericaBlessGod


End file.
